narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kioshi Akuma Shinigami
Kioshi Akuma Shinigami (Quiet Demon Reaper) is a missing-nin of Konohagakure, specializing in stealth, recon, and demolition. As a former member of the Anbu’s smaller division, Alpha Team 6, he is a Shadow-Release Shonbi that earned him many monikers, most notably Akumu Shokan (Nightmare Summoner). He is considered a high threat to all villages as he is the creator of the forbidden eye, Kumorai, he created during the Invasion on Konohagakure. Kioshi was born in his family’s Hidden Shadow Village during the Third Hokage reign in Konohagakure as the youngest child of Kioshi Shokan, an elite retired Black Op shonbi and a kind-hearted mother. Kioshi grew up tending to his family’s estate private garden and running tasks for his fellow villagers often around other children. This was to ensure Kioshi wouldn’t be conceited or arrogant due to inheriting his mother Byakugan while the other children weren’t as fortunate. Wanting to see her child success in another profession, Kioshi was enrolled into the Chunin Selective Exam in hopes of finding a potential mate as well as graduate so he would be able to live a normal life outside of killing. However, this prove worthless when his older brother, Akuma Shokan was killed failing a Konohagakure ‘s contract that would of gone the Shokan’s village treasury. As a result Kioshi’s father took-over where his deceased son left all resulting in a similar death breaking Kioshi’s mother heart. Being the sole Shokan relative and leader of the village, Kioshi order for all entry points have heavy duty doors and three guardsmen in heavy rotation. This would allow him to complete his family’s mission while graduating from the exam bitterly before killing his instructor and disappearing into the shadows. Afterwards, Kioshi completed his family last wishes completely hiding the village from the outside world blocking the only known path with heavy boulders from the valley cliffs. This precaution is to ensure no one could stumble onto this path while the village other means of transportation and movement remains intact. By a year time the village became folklore as unhappy residents were blindfolded and left within rival villages assuming the naïve villagers would kill the newcomers. By the time of the new Chunin Exam, Kioshi completed over 1,500 missions with 100 of the targets brought in a live while 250 were recruited into his new family, the Anbu Shinigami Organization. From here, Kioshi would convert the village into military village resulting in uninterested villagers while the younger residents were trained to be elite stealth ninjas. After a decade of training and being relayed news of Sasuke abandoning the Leaf Village, Kioshi decided to undertake stealth attacks to create more tension with the warring villages in hope of retribution for the death of his father and his brother. Upon attacking several Leaf ninjas during recon missions, Kioshi would later employ several techniques created and mastered using the shadow Release as his canvas. One of these new techniques, Shadow Village Illusion Technique, help captured many ninjas within his trap which resulted in the capture ninjas being locked away in different villages rewarding indirectly Kioshi his father and brother's last mission reward money. However, due to the overuse of his Kumoraigan's eye, Kioshi return to his village to recover sending selected and highly ninjas in his place instead.